The Blues and the Reds
Please don't steal or copy the code or anything! Anaphora has worked hard on this and it is very special to them. Please ask before using anywhere else. Intro= {This page may contain mature content, such as violence, trauma, and similar intense topics.} Duality has been a common motif in dragon life as far as anyone can remember. Good and evil. Angels and demons. War and peace. What most dragons don't know is that it goes much deeper than that. Except, it doesn't. Blues and Reds fight against being called the "good" ones and the "evil" ones every day. But nothing had changed. Maybe it never will. |-|Overview= Overview. Put simply, the Blues and the Reds are dragons which are separate from most of society. They have no true tribe, although they have a “normal” form they can transform into. The term to refer to both sides of the alignment but exclude neutral dragons is "Specter". The Blues and the Reds have been at war with each other for centuries. Blues, who gain more control over their powers from doing good deeds, believe that destroying the Reds, who gain control over their powers by causing harm, will bring peace to the world. They both aim to wipe each other out, without the Neutrals, or the non-aligned dragons, noticing. Both sides have misunderstood each other. Blues simply gain more control over their powers by helping others; they are by no means angels. Just because Reds gain power from hurting others doesn’t mean that they like to cause violence. A Blue risking their life to save a stranger’s is one of the most potent ways to master their abilities, but that doesn’t mean they do it. Not all Reds run around torturing Neutrals for fun. Compliments or rude remarks, which require no effort, are some of the most common ways to strengthen power. Both sides have no idea what the other side of the story is. Blues believe that Reds are made of pure evil; Reds believe Blues are angels that expect everyone to be perfect. Both the Blues and the Reds are aware of the other dimensions. One side is dominated by the Blues, the other is dominated by the Reds. They gradually get more neutral, until the center dimension, which is regarded as the Neutral or True Dimension (or also to us as the canon universe). There are millions of dimensions in between, some with more technology, some with less, some with different backstories than the other, etc. Each alignment has one main dimension, and twenty which are still considered true Blue or Red territory, making twenty-one dimensions for each side to truly control in all. The twenty-one elements of each side are structured like a large city. Most dragons which live in them live in apartments, and other than the occasional park, there are very few spaces left for fields or lawns. The richer you are, the closest to the main dimension you live. The dimensions are not treated like separate cities, other than the main dimension. It is common to go back and forth, especially for work or friendships. A subway-like machine is used to transport dragons from one dimension to another within the ones their alignment controls. Travel to other dimensions is rarer. A collar-like device can be used for this transportation. There is a dial on the front, which the wearer can turn to travel. However, only the dragon and things strapped onto them travel, so multiple are needed for a group to go somewhere else. These devices are also very expensive to buy, so many dragons rent them for their specific amount of time. |-|Appearance + Abilities= Appearance. In their natural form, a Blue or a Red would be in shades of the color their alignment is named after. They are normally a bit bigger than a neutral dragon, and have very few limits to their appearance. Multiple sets of horns, odd spikes, unique designs, and the like are all very common. Although less likely, another set of arms, a third eye, or another set of wings are not unseen. It would be extraordinary, but even a second head would not be out of the question. Most of these oddities are genetic, although there are some that are rarely passed down. They can switch to a “normal form”, where the dragon would look like any neutral dragon on the streets. This form is genetic, and since many Blues and Reds don’t give the idea of tribes much thought, hybrids are very common. Their normal form looks almost exactly like it would if they were born a neutral dragon, other than the fact like some minor oddities from the natural from (ex. Unique scale patterns) may not change in the normal form. Since the discovery of normal forms, sometimes they are used as a fashion statement among Blues and Reds. Abilities. The Blues and the Reds aren’t more powerful than normal dragons, per se; they just have a different ability set. There are twenty elements, and a Specter is born with one. They would have a minor ability associated with that element. (Ex. mind element could be able to detect lies, color element would be able to camouflage themselves, etc). Reincarnations of the Twenty would have a much larger control over that element and have multiple of these little abilities. Additionally, in their natural form, Specters are able to fight off illnesses and heal scars more quickly than the average dragon. In normal form, however, they lose these abilities, in exchange for what they would have as a neutral dragon. Like usual, hybrids will have weaker powers than a purebred. Blues and Reds, no matter which form they spend their lives in, usually have a longer lifespan than an average dragon. If a neutral would live 150 years, a Blue or Red could live 300 years or more. Some of these dragons only live about 20 years longer than average, while others have been known to live up to 500 years. Natural lifespan for Specters is genetic. A list of the elements is (in alphabetical order): *Air *Beauty *Change *Color *Darkness *Death *Earth *Energy *Fire *Gravity *Ice *Knowledge *Life *Light *Lightning *Mind *Nature *Strength *Time *Water |-|History= History. Originally, there was only one alternate known to the Blues. It was hidden and sheltered from the rest of the world, because it wasn’t the average alternate. It was at the far side of the timelines, the alternate where Blue dragons were the only ones that ever existed. The only color that existed naturally was blue, giving the Blue dragons true forms and giving them their name. The Blues voted on a ruler, getting power from the “nobility” of democracy. A Blue named Mercury was deemed the ruler, and he named the alternate Caeruleum. He began training scientists to conduct experiments, believing that the most effective way to help the world would be to know how it works. They searched for decades, finding gravity, physics, chemistry, biology, psychology, and many more subjects, but not anything that would allow the Blues to all become widely educated in everything. Besides, if all the whole society wanted to do was help, there wouldn’t be enough room for improvement once the race started expanding. And then they struck gold. They discovered the alternate universes. It was only a few at first. Twenty, all of which had other Blues. But not just them. The farther away from Caeruleum the universes got, there were more and more dragons that weren’t Blues. That didn’t get power from anything except their own happiness. They looked different and were in more colors than just blue. There were more colors than just blue everywhere. The Blues in these new timelines had the option of being in their true form, or one that looked normal. “Normal” forms became a bit of a fashion statement for Blues, especially in Caeruleum, where scientists integrated them into everyday lives. There were portals to the other dimensions everywhere; a dragon had to use them to transport to another alternate. One rule was known, but never said aloud: Do not let the normal dragons know about the Blues. Help them from afar, do whatever you feel like, but do not tell them your true nature. Eventually, this lead to a sort of divide between the two, but this was not there in the early days. Nevertheless, this new discovery encouraged Caeruleum and gave him the power to go on. This time, the scientists analyzed the twenty different alternates that had been discovered, and realized that each one had a certain “element” as a main value. The scientists pushed further, and, after many years of research, made an artificially created dragon for each element. They were the key to finding more dimensions, and they served as explorers into the unknown. Each one had the power over that element, and were deeply connected to the alternate they were made for, to the point that they could teleport there at any moment. With a little more effort, they could teleport to any dimension when they had the energy to. They were the future, and they could never fail. Or so they thought. Xenia, the mind component, was quite possibly the most passionate about what the project believed in. So passionate that when more and more alternates were found, she went out alone for long stretches of time. But one time Xenia went out a little too far, and she made the most dangerous discovery known to any dragon. She found the Reds. Dragons that were Blues, but the opposite. Dragons that feed off of and get energy from hurting others. The alternate was red, and only red, unless something from another universe was brought in, just like in Caeruleum. She was caught. The Reds may have not had the technology to find other dimensions, but they did have devices which allowed them to be able to use another dragon’s abilities. The Red’s dictator, Tyr, used this device to intrude into Xenia’s mind and find out everything the Blues had entrusted her to keep secret. Xenia fought Tyr’s power, but she just was never able to break into him like she could break into any other dragon. She gave up, letting Tyr take over her as if she had never cared about anything in her life. She didn’t believe she had the strength to go on. Under Tyr’s orders, Xenia took him to Caeruleum, along with an entire army of Reds to cause chaos. Tyr made Xenia his representation of what the Reds could do. He showed the Blues how powerful he was. He demonstrated his power by making Xenia kill the Blue leader, Mercury, in front of everyone. A great battle broke out between the Blues and the Reds. Xenia was forced to fight on the side of the Reds, but some of her friends (Olivine, the death component, Marathon, the life component, and Epithet, the lightning component) encountered Xenia and Tyr fighting and decided to try to free their friend. Tyr, amused at the action, freed Xenia for them to all have a conversation. He ignored all of the other dragon’s protests, explaining that the Reds merely got energy and power from inflicting pain, not that they enjoyed doing it. He compared them to the Blues, who were the same way with their help and healing. Olivine was not excited to gain this knowledge. If word got out, she figured, there might be sympathy for the Reds, and they might have more chances to cause pain. If they got more powerful than the Blues, the kingdom would be in more shambles than they had already made it. She, being the death component, had knowledge of what cultures believed what happened after death pumping through her veins, and quickly made a plan. She used her abilities to make a system of rebirth and reincarnation. She made the elements exist in every future birth of the Blues and the Reds in order to keep the legacy of the Twenty remembered, but she made most dragons only have extremely slight power over their element. She wound her life, Xenia’s life, Tyr’s life, and every other Twenty and powerful Red’s lives together. They would be reborn after they died, along with every Specter dragon living. And each dragon would have to recreate the most holy or treacherous action they created, depending on if they were a Blue or a Red, and would not be able to die until they had done so. For most dragons, who would have no idea who they had been in past lives, it would be effortless, and they would have a normal life. But there would continue to be Blues that did great deeds and Reds that did terrible ones, even if it was of force. Blues would always represent goodness, and Reds would always be seen as evil. But Olivine only had control of death, and not life as well. She would need Marathon, the life component, to help her. She pulled him aside, confident that he would have the same values as her. He had been her companion for her whole life; surely he would agree with her now. She was wrong. Marathon supported the idea of unity between the Blues and the Reds and finding a way to help the Reds that didn’t want to cause pain. He believed that would be the new breakthrough. Olivine was shocked, but she knew that the future of the Blues was more important to her. She ran over to Tyr, who was distracted with tormenting Xenia and Epithet, and stole his knife. It gleamed Red in her hands, reminding her that she should be guilty. She felt no remorse. She killed Marathon, using his death combined with her power over the deceased to put her plan into motion. Epithet and Xenia were terrified, seeing as Olivine had betrayed her people. Even when she explained her reasons, they were not moved. Tyr seemed pleased, but made no comment. Xenia and Epithet fled. They figured it was for the better, knowing that the society of Blues would never let Xenia back in, believing that her submission was a sign of weakness. Epithet refused to leave her side. He thought if he remained with her, he could prevent this from happening again. When Tyr came back, Epithet was Xenia’s missing piece. Maybe she was empowered by his words, maybe she wanted to avoid future humiliation like the one in front of the Blues, maybe she feared what would happen to Epithet if she didn’t. Maybe it was a mixture of these things, or maybe it was none of them at all. Either way, she was finally able to control Tyr. She made him stand still, grabbing the knife that had been used to kill Marathon. But something stopped her. She didn’t want to be like Olivine, a dragon who killed whenever it was convenient for her. She was more than that. She took all of Tyr’s weapons off, making sure he was harmless. She wiped his memory of the events that had happened. She made him believe that he was a normal dragon and gave him a detailed but fake backstory. And then she chose an alternate, and made him go there and stay there. He couldn’t leave, even if he wanted to, but he had no idea the alternates existed. Not anymore, at least. Xenia and Epithet went back to the battle, not wanting to leave the fight without a victory being established. When they got there, however, they could hear Olivine’s victory speech. She had apparently taken charge for now, but she claimed that Mercury's reincarnation would take the throne when they discovered who they were if they were a decent ruler. Xenia and Epithet kept to the shadows, listening. Everything was blue once more, there were no Red corpses in sight, and no one was using their normal forms. The two wondered how Olivine could consider it a victory, after what she had seen happen. Olivine explained what she had done to the dead, going into more detail than she had earlier. The reincarnations would have the same abilities as they did in their past live, but nothing other than that would necessarily pass over. Still, habits, likes, and sometimes even some parts of personality might continue on to the next life, although it was unlikely. They would often have dreams of previous lives, and the original one, so it wouldn’t be hard for them to find out who they truly were. She warped her tale, saying that Marathon had assisted her in this innovation before being killed by the mind controlled Xenia, who had also killed Epithet. Olivine claimed to have killed Tyr, but not before being forced to kill Xenia, who had acted as his shield. The speech continued on, shaming Xenia’s weakness and giving praise to the new rebirth system. Xenia and Epithet decided to leave, sneaking in to take what little of their belongings that had survived the battle with them. They lived as normal dragons, rarely shifting into their true forms and hopping from alternate to alternate. They experienced every culture they could together. They eventually had dragonets, all of which were Blues. They lived a happy life, although they wondered what was happening in Caeruleum. When they died, they had left the life that they considered lucky and beautiful. But that didn’t mean that the torture was over. For years and years, a similar battle took on different forms. A dragon, usually emotional and curious, would wander off and be stripped of her powers. Their mind would be controlled by a Red, who the dragon stopped with encouragement from a close friend, sometimes a lover. They would witness drama involving fake friends and murder, although not with as much impact as the first time. Sometimes, they didn’t know who they had been in the past. Usually, they did. Because Xenia had been considered a traitor, however, they went in having no idea that they could solve the problem. Xenia's good deed had been hidden from the Blues for all of time. It was they cycle of life, and they all accepted it. Until one of Tyr’s reincarnations never had an Xenia to torture. Until he had lived for thousands of years, not being able to die until his worst act had been committed. Finally, one appeared, too late to stop him from becoming extremely powerful. But they were unsure of themselves, and had thousands of things they had to worry about that were unrelated. She didn’t know what hit her. She didn’t know what to do. This dragon, named Treasurefinder, was destined for disaster. |-|Society + Miscellaneous= Society. Society of both the Blues and the Reds is quite similar, if oddly different at the same time. Many dragons have reported one society to be like a “deja vu” of the other. There is one thing the two are centered around: the concept of alternate dimensions. The dimension on one end of the spectrum is ruled by one of the opposing forces, to the point that only Specters can enter and only imported objects have a color that isn’t blue (in the Blue realm, Caeruleum) or red (in the Red realm, Rubrum). Each territory consists of around twenty dimensions that serve as the main base for each section. When they get farther out of the main realm, more and more colors and “normal” dragons, who are unaware of the happenings, are found. There are thousands of dimensions; the one in the middle, which is completely neutral, is considered the “main” alternate, and is famous for the war over the SandWing queen and the prophecy about the five dragonets. More universes are being constantly created. They break off from an existing one, every time there could be a difference that would completely change the future. When a timeline is new, it is generally called a pseudo-universe, as it is very similar to the one it broke off of. For instance, there is a universe that is very similar to the main alternate, except Morrowseer, the one who recited the fake dragonet prophecy, is much younger and has not dealt with a lot of the horrors of his life yet. Therefore, he is more laid back and peace-loving, and does not side the NightWings with Blister or manipulate the Talons of Peace. He and Battlewinner only made it up to try to stop the deaths the war was causing. Because of that, the Talons were not the underground dragons that hid from the world, but it was a revolutionary group similar to hippies. The Dragonets of Destiny felt at home with them, so they never ran away, which caused a multitude of differences. Depending on what happens in the alternates, they can change places in the spectrum. More chaotic would go more towards the Red side, while a more Utopian alternate would go on the Blue side. Also, there are certain tiers in the society of the Blues and the Reds, which is slightly more complex than the standard classes. It consists of seven tiers, all of which a dragon is born into (except tier one), but one’s tier can easily change several times throughout life. Tier One is the leader of the group, which is the reincarnation of the original leaders. Mercury of the Blues and Tyr of the Reds have had countless reincarnations that have all taken the lead in their society. The Blue government still votes on all major laws being added to the society; however, the Red government is a dictatorship. Tier Two is the higher class. It consists of wealthy dragons, those with responsibility in society, and reincarnations of past important dragons. They are usually the only ones to live in the main dimension of the each respective side. Tier Three contains part of the middle class, specifically, those who live in one of the twenty outside dimensions that each side controls. They normally work in their own dimension, but it is not uncommon for inter-dimension friendships to exist. Tier Four is the portion of the middle class which lives outside of their alignment’s complete control. They will likely live in one of the semi-neutral dimensions, giving them some security of having some allies on the same side. Tier Five is the same as Tier Three, other than the fact that they are much poorer and usually have to travel to another dimension for work. They usually take inter-dimensional transportation several times a week, if not every day. Tier Six is similar to Tier Four, except that it mostly consists of Blues and Reds which live in the Neutral Dimension or in the semi-neutral area of the opposing alignment. Tier Seven consists of the outcasts. They are shamed for life, and rarely get any respect. Many have done crimes in the past which cause them to become an outsider, although in come cases, like the reincarnations of Xenia, it happens by pure chance. There are no laws saying that Tier Seven dragons can’t live in their own alignment, however many decide to leave to be able to make a life for themselves. Miscellaneous. *Most of the dragons with an alignment are born with their status. Very few mate with a neutral, and if they did, the alignment would be a recessive gene. If a Blue and a Red were to mate, the dragonet would be neutral. **Much like a vampire, however, they can bite a neutral dragon and turn them into one of their own alignment. This is very rare to do, however, as the Blues and the Reds do not want to cause unnecessary alarm. Permission from the current leader of the alignment is needed to legally turn a Neutral. *It is currently unknown if a Blue or a Red can change their alignment. Most scientists believe that it is impossible, but there is little concrete proof of this. Some believe that in order to win the war, they must convert all of the opposite side instead of wiping them all out. Still, if it is possible, no one knows how it would be done. *Although they are both constantly in war, neither side has a true military. The war is not even consisted of fights; both sides seek to have more alternate universes on their side. Seeing as more universes can be created all the time and they can change sides depending on the events that happen in them, this is a difficult feat to handle. It is a draw now, and it has been for several years. |-|The Oranges= The Oranges. The Oranges are a rumor to most. A silly story for others. Most logical dragons believe that the group of Reds who wish to change their status are purely fictional. They are Reds who believe that what their alignment stands for is wrong. Most of them are Tier Seven, although others have not been discovered to have joined the organization. Some of them just want to be a Red that doesn’t use their powers for harm. Some want to find a way to turn themselves into a Blue. Others, believing that nothing is either good or bad, want to be neutral. Their leader is known to be House Wren, at least in the stories. No one has caught the Tier Seven dragon, although she is the most wanted Red throughout all the dimensions. Only time will tell if the group is fact or fiction. |-|Creation= Creation. In order to create a Specter, please comment or leave a message on Anaphora's Message Wall with this form after you have read the page in its entirety: *Name (can be mostly anything): *Age (upper limit is around 500): *Gender (all genders are accepted): *Alignment (include if they were born that way or not): *Timeline (can be in their alignment's territory or canon, if not please ask the owner of any fanon timelines before submitting): *Tribe (in normal form): *Appearance (in both forms): *Personality (not just a "peacekeeper" or "killer"): *History (include bringing up, where they have lived, financial situation, etc.): *Element (one of the twenty listed in the abilities section): *Power (don't be op): *Anything else: Please make your form in depth. Anaphora has the right to turn your application down for any reason. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Groups Category:Content (ANAPH0RAA)